mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Castle Mane-ia
:Twilight Sparkle: groan :whap :Spike: What's wrong, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, I've gone through every book in Ponyville, Spike, and there isn't a single mention of the mysterious chest that came from the Tree of Harmony, nor anything about keys to unlock it! But something tells me that opening it is pretty important. I hope Princess Celestia has some ideas. If the library in Canterlot doesn't have anything, I-I don't know where else to look! :Spike: yelp belch :Twilight Sparkle: reading My dearest Twilight, while it would be perfectly lovely to have you in Canterlot once more, I have another option in mind much closer to Ponyville. :Princess Celestia: over As you know, the ancient castle that I once shared with Princess Luna lies mostly in ruins, deep in the Everfree Forest. But if you look carefully, you may find a book that could prove helpful to your research, hidden somewhere in what's left of the castle library. :Twilight Sparkle: gasp Wow! Look at all these ancient books! It's a veritable goldmine of information! I can't believe it! Woo-hoo! :Spike: Whoa, whoa-whoa! Oof! yelp Uh, heh-heh. So, uh, Twilight. Uh, ready to head home? :Twilight Sparkle: Are you kidding? This place is perfect! :Spike: chattering :scuttling : :buzzing :Rainbow Dash: I'm not gonna move. You move. :Applejack: Uh-uh. There is no way I'm movin'. :Pinkie Pie: This is the most daring dare anypony ever dared dare another pony to dare! :Rainbow Dash and Applejack: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: It's exciting! :pop :buzzing :Parcel Post: Uh, whatcha'll doing? :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash and Applejack are competing for the title of "Most Daring Pony"! This is the final test: the Bee Stare! Last pony to blink wins! :Parcel Post: ... I'm gonna need my bees back. :Rainbow Dash: But then we'll never find out who the Most Daring Pony is! :Parcel Post: Eh, sorry about that. whistles :stops :Applejack: Well, what do we do now? :Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, ladies, I've been keeping excellent score all day! quietly Hmm, move the decimal, carry the 2, and... aloud Congratulations! You're tied! :Applejack: Tied? :Rainbow Dash: You can't be tied for the Most Daring Pony! :Pinkie Pie: I dunno! Numbers don't lie! I'd love to stay and keep keeping score, but I promised to help test the new school bell. I get to ring it all week, nonstop! And I don't even have to take turns, because no one else volunteered! giggles :Rainbow Dash: Okay, no problem. We just have to come up with another daring dare. :Applejack: Right. I think I'' might have an idea of what we can do. :'Fluttershy': Um, Rarity? Don't you think it's a little late in the day to be walking through the forest? It is... star-spider season, after all. Though, I'm sure you have a very good reason. :'Rarity': Simply ''the most important reason I've ever had in my entire life! :Fluttershy: Oh, well then I'm happy to help. What is it? :Rarity: I've heard rumors that the Castle of the Two Sisters is filled with the most gorgeous of ancient tapestries in all of pony history! It pains me to think of those magnificent creations rotting away in those old ruins, totally unappreciated. :Fluttershy: I see... :Rarity: I require your help in borrowing one or two to bring back to the boutique where I can restore them. Maybe I'll even use the patterns as the inspiration for a new line! :Fluttershy: That does sound... very important. :Rarity: Yes, well, throat maybe not the most important thing in my entire life, but retro-ancient classical will be all the rage next season, so it's nothing to sneeze at. sneezes :Fluttershy: Um, are you sure you need those tapestries? :Rarity: But, of course. Although, I must admit these ruins are a fright. Just look at all the dirt everywhere! Ugh... :Fluttershy: gasp Angel! :Rarity: Goodness! It's practically an artistic treasure trove of ancient good taste! sigh :Fluttershy: Angel! Oh, you really shouldn't have run off like that. Ancient ruins are filled with all sorts of things that can hurt you! You could stub your toe, or, or trip on a loose stone... You have to be careful! :Spike: I don't think I'll need all these candles, Twilight. I was really only scared for a second. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, these aren't for you, Spike. We're gonna be studying late into the night, and we're gonna need all the light we can get. :Spike: Oh, great. :Applejack: Well, here we are! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, what's so daring about this place? This is where we got the Elements of Harmony. :Applejack: When I was just a filly, Granny Smith told me of an ancient legend. When Nightmare Moon was banished, not every last bit of her dark magic went with her. Granny used to say, when night falls on the castle, that magic takes the form of... the Pony of Shadows! :Rainbow Dash: You mean, like a ghost? :Applejack: spookily Nopony knows! :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. :Rarity: gasp This one is perfect! :Fluttershy: Well, it certainly could use some restoration. :Rarity: Be a dear, fly up there and lift it off that hook? :Fluttershy: grunts :Rarity: out Maybe from below? :and shuffling :Rainbow Dash: I don't see what's so daring about an old legend. Plus, I don't believe in ghosts. :Applejack: You might wanna rethink your position on that. :Fluttershy: yelling :Rainbow Dash and Applejack: yelling screaming :Rainbow Dash and Applejack: screaming :Applejack: You saw that, right? :Rainbow Dash: Run! :and shuffling :Fluttershy: Ow... I think I hurt my wing. :Rarity: Oh, my dear, I am so sorry! That tapestry is far too heavy. We'll just have to find a smaller one. :Fluttershy: Oh, of course. :Rarity: Where, pray tell, did you disappear to? :Fluttershy: What do you mean? :Rarity: While you were struggling under that fabric, the entire wall spun around! You must have activated a secret door. :Fluttershy: Oh, I'm sorry. :Rarity: I suppose these ruins are chock full of them. :Fluttershy: Really? :Rarity: Absolutely. We must use the utmost care as we— :Fluttershy and Rarity: yelp :clunk :Rainbow Dash: panting Okay, so, maybe the legend is true! :Applejack: Well, that's why I brought you here! I guess only the most daring pony of all could stay in this castle all night without being scared off. :screech :Rainbow Dash: Scared? I'm not scared! :Applejack: Well, m-me neither! :Rainbow Dash: Then it's settled! Whoever stays in the castle the longest is the Most Daring Pony. :Applejack: Deal. :clop :Rainbow Dash: But it's gonna take a lot more than some shadowy ghost pony to get me to leave. :Applejack: Me too! Humph! :Twilight Sparkle: Find anything, Spike? :Spike: Uh, nope. Nothing yet. :boing :Spike: Aaah! :Twilight Sparkle: Angel? What are you doing here? :clatter :Twilight Sparkle: gasp Whoa! reading The Journal of the Two Sisters. gasp Maybe this is the book Princess Celestia was talking about! :Rainbow Dash: I sure hope you're not afraid of the dark, Applejack! :Applejack: I can't say that I am! But even if I was, I'd be at least fifty percent less scared of it than you, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: I dunno how all that math works because I'm not scared at all! :Applejack: Me neither! :whoosh :Applejack: Huh? :Rainbow Dash: W-what's the matter? It's just a dark hallway full of... disembodied pony legs. :Applejack: Yeah. Nothin'... creepy about that. :Rarity: I'm starting to wonder if maybe this castle doesn't want my expertise! :Fluttershy: Oh dear. Angel? Rarity, have you seen him? :Rarity: I'm not sure he made the trip down with us, dear. :Fluttershy: Oh, goodness! We have to find him. An ancient castle is no place for a bunny. He could get hit by falling debris, or the floor could give out under him! Oh! He could be trapped in a dark place with no way out! :Rarity: flatly I can only imagine how that might feel. Hmm... :Rainbow Dash: Applejack, if you're scared, you can just admit it. You don't need to put your hoof around me. :Applejack: Uh, I'm over here. :Rainbow Dash: scream :Applejack: scream :Rainbow Dash and Applejack: screaming :Rarity: gasp :Fluttershy: Rarity! What is it? :Rarity: I felt something... alive! :Fluttershy: gasp Angel! :spin :Rarity: Well, tapestries or no, I have had just about enough of secret passages, mysterious presences, and unappreciative castles! echoes :Fluttershy: But we can't leave now, not with Angel lost somewhere in this dangerous old castle! He could be trapped under a crumbling statue, or stuck high in a tower without food or water or any friends at all! :Angel: munching :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you've got to hear this. reading I love to duck behind the paintings, and though the Hall of Hooves still gives her a bit of a fright, the trap door slide is Luna's favorite. :Spike: "Hall of Hooves"? :Twilight Sparkle: reading Soon the Organ to the Outside will be finished. I can hardly wait. :Spike: What's the "Organ to the Outside"? :Twilight Sparkle: happily I have no idea! :music :crash :Applejack: You hear that? :Rainbow Dash: You mean, the creepy sound of a haunted pipe organ? :Applejack: Uh... maybe? :Rainbow Dash: worried I don't know what you're talking about! :music, whinny :Spike: Uh, Twilight? Did you hear something? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike. Quit being such a scaredy-dragon. This castle is thousands of years old, and half of it was destroyed by Nightmare Moon. Of course it makes strange sounds. It's practically falling apart! :clatter :Angel: giggles :Spike: Oh... kay. :Fluttershy: calling Angel! Angel! :Rarity: I'm sure we'll find him. :Fluttershy: Angel? :Rarity: yelling :Fluttershy: Did you find Angel? Is he okay? :Rarity: gasp They are perfect! No castle in its right mind could possibly object to my restoring such exquisite works of art. :Fluttershy: Oh! They're lovely, Rarity, but... I have to keep looking for Angel. Oh, I hope he doesn't think I've given up on him. :Rarity: I'm right behind you! Won't... grunts be... grunts a moment! :Applejack: Do you think there's a single room in this castle that isn't filled with terrifying things? :rattle :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! laughter It's just old pony armor. What's the big deal? :Applejack: Yeah! It's not like it's gonna come to life or anything. Right? :note :Applejack: Huh?! :spinning :Rainbow Dash: screams :chord :Rarity: yelps :spinning :Fluttershy: screams :chord :platform spins :broken chord :Applejack: Whoa-oa! :and thunder :Applejack: screams :Rarity: Oh! screams :ominous organ music with strings :of thunder :Rarity: spits Now, you look here, castle! You are very old and very scary! But your wall art is in an atrocious state! :whistling :Rarity: And there is nothing you can do to keep me from my sacred task of restoration! :Rainbow Dash: Uh... Applejack? If you went back to Ponyville, that means I win, right? :crash :Rainbow Dash: screaming :Fluttershy: calling Rarity! I know hiding isn't really your sense of humor, but please let this be a joke! :tap :organ chord :Fluttershy: screaming, panting :spinning :Applejack: screams echoing Rainbow? Hello? I guess if I don't find you, I win by default, right? :Rarity: grunts grumbles Of all the castles in Equestria, this is by far the most ungrateful! :bonk :Rarity: Oof! :lightning :Fluttershy: yelling Angel! Rarity! Oh... I hope you two are together. :sliding :Applejack: yells :Rainbow Dash: Haunted statues, creepy armor... Come on, castle! Is that all you got? :thunder :Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity: screaming :Rainbow Dash: screaming :Fluttershy: screaming :Applejack: screaming :bonk :Rarity: Aah! Aaaah! I was only trying to restore ancient art! crying :lightning :Fluttershy: whimpering gasp Angel? :Applejack: grunting :crash :Fluttershy: AAANGEEEEEL!!! :thunder :Twilight Sparkle: What in the world is that?! :Spike: Oh, you know. Probably just more strange sounds of this old castle falling apart! :Twilight Sparkle: No one likes sarcasm, Spike. :friends yelling and screaming :Spike: What got into them? :Fluttershy: grunting It's okay, Angel! You're okay! You're okay! :Applejack: Yaaaaah! Shadows everywhere! :Rainbow Dash: screaming :Rarity: crying :Fluttershy: sobbing Aaangeeeeel! :Twilight Sparkle: Alright, everypony, stop! :Applejack: Twilight? :Fluttershy: Must... save... Ange—! ...Oh. :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy? What are you doing here? :Rarity: She's with me... :release :Rarity: gasps Thank you. :Twilight Sparkle: Have you all spent the whole night running around, scaring each other? :Applejack: Well, that depends. :Twilight Sparkle: On what? :Rainbow Dash: On whether or not you're the Pony of Shadows. :Spike: What's... the Pony of Shadows? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, that's just an old ponies' tale. :music :Spike: Then who's playing... that? :Twilight Sparkle: We're going to find out. :organ music continues :gasp :Twilight Sparkle: whispered The Pony of Shadows! :player continues :Pinkie Pie: Hey, you guys! Did you know I can totally play the organ? Because I'' didn't! :'All': ''Pinkie?! :Pinkie Pie: Check it out! :sports "Charge!" theme :Rainbow Dash: You're the Pony of Shadows? :Pinkie Pie: playing light melody The pony of what? :Twilight Sparkle: See? What'd I tell ya? :Applejack: I thought you went to ring the school bell all week! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, yeah! I only had to ring it for, like, five minutes! They said that was good enough! Eh, can't imagine why... :ringing :Pinkie Pie: So then, I decided to throw a "finish ringing the school bell" party! But I didn't have any bluebells, and you can't throw a "finish ringing the school bell" party without bluebells, so I went to Everfree Forest to pick some, but it started to get so chilly. :happy organ music :Pinkie Pie: I had to wrap myself up in the tarp I was gonna use to gather flowers, and then I saw Fluttershy and Rarity. But they went into the castle before I could invite them to my party. Luckily, I followed them inside so I could help you all with your party! :playing :Rarity: What party is that? :Pinkie Pie: Uh, the "everypony come to the scary old castle and hide from each other while I play the organ" party? note :thud :Pinkie Pie: Duh! :Rarity: I swear, this is going right back where I found it just as soon as I've returned it to its former glory. :Fluttershy: Now don't go running off again! Oh, I can't believe I was so frightened. Guess I let my imagination get the best of me. :Applejack: I think we all did. :Pinkie Pie: I always let my imagination run away from me! Then it comes back... with cake! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, it's good to know that whenever your imagination is getting away from you, a good friend can help you rein it in. And even though I didn't find anything out about the mysterious chest, I'm glad I was here to help all of you. :Rarity: You certainly did that, Twilight. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Why weren't you scared? :Twilight Sparkle: Reading Celestia's diary made it hard to be afraid, because I knew what it was like when she and Luna lived here. Knowing something about the past made it easier to deal with my problems in the present, even the scary ones. :of agreement :Twilight Sparkle: I've just thought of a great idea! Why don't we keep a journal, just like the royal pony sisters? :Fluttershy: All of us? :Twilight Sparkle: Sure! That way we can learn from each other! And maybe some day, other ponies will read it and learn something, too! :Rarity: What a splendid idea! :Applejack: I know what my first entry will be! "Dear Diary, I'm glad Granny Smith's legend wasn't true." :Rainbow Dash: Me too! :Pinkie Pie: Me three! Because that means you two are still tied for Most Daring Pony! :Spike: Heh, Shadow Ponies... How ridiculous is that? :credits es:Transcripciones/El Castillo Embrujado ar:Transcripts/Castle Mane-ia pl:Transkrypty/Zamkomania pt:Transcrições/O Castelo ru:Стенограммы/Замко-мания